


It’s a Rex Morgan M.D. Circus

by Elijah_Partridge



Series: Comic Strips in Words [2]
Category: Family Circus, Rex Morgan M.D.
Genre: Cancer, Comic Strip Crossover, Comic Strips in Words, Comic strips, Sunday Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy isn’t feeling too well, it’s time to bring in the trusted family doctor, Rex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Rex Morgan M.D. Circus

Circle 1

* * *

\- Mommy is at the sink doing dishes.  
\- P.J. is wrapped around her legs bawling, clawing at her pants.  
\- Jeffy is scooting out of the kitchen with the toy fire engine P.J. was just playing with.  
\- Billy is looking shamefully at the plate of cookies he has just knocked to the floor.  
\- Dolly stands on her tippy toes and looks to Mommy, “is everything okay mommy?”  
\- Mommy feels tired, she can’t wait for Bil to get home and help out with this circus.

* * *

 

 

Strip 2

* * *

Thel and Bil are in the waiting room of their doctor’s office when Nurse Gale leans around the corner, “Oh Thelma you look a little under the weather. Come along and we’ll see if we can’t get you fixed up.”

* * *

Walking down the hall hand in hand Bil says to Thel, “I’m glad we didn’t have to wait long.”  
“Flu season just ended, if it was a month ago it would have been a bit more trying,” says Nurse Gale.

* * *

As Nurse Gale sits them down in the exam room, Dr. Morgan walks into the room. “Thanks June, I’ll take it from here,” he says taking Thel’s file from the nurse.

* * *

Through the closing exam room door, June could just see Thel and Bil sitting together. As Rex closes the door he says, “so Thelma, what seems to be the problem?”

* * *

 

 

Circle 3

* * *

\- Billy can’t wait to get outside. He was supposed to stay in, but no one is paying attention to him so he slips out.  
\- He jumps over the fire hydrant in front of the house.  
\- Then he weaves around a man walking his barking dog.  
\- Taking a walk around the trees beside the house, feeling the bark on every one.  
\- Billy starts to get excited about the trail he is going to take, he’s going to stop by Miss Hill’s house and visit the park and Mr. Hodges is mowing his lawn that looks pretty neat ...  
\- Is someone crying in the house? It sounds like it’s coming from Mommy and Daddy’s room.  
\- Billy’s grand trail now takes him straight back home, upstairs, and outside of his parent’s bedroom.  
\- He sits against the wall with Dolly, Jeffy and P.J., listening to Daddy cry.  
\- “It’s going to be okay Bil. Alright babe? It’s going to be okay,” says Mommy to Daddy.

* * *

 

 

Strip 4

* * *

Thel is laying in her hospital bed when the Bil and the kid’s come in. Billy, Jeffy and Dolly rush past Bil and into the room, “Mommy!” they scream. P.J. is in Bil’s arms squirming to get out, “now kids, your Mom just had surgery so stay off her bed,” he asks.

* * *

Billy is policing the bed, hauling P.J. away ‘cause he won’t stop trying to get up. Dolly and Jeffy are peering over the bed peppering Thel with questions: when will you be coming home, what’s for dinner, why can’t Daddy cook like you.  
Thel smiles at them all, “I’ve missed you all very much” she says as a tear runs down her cheek. Bil kisses her on the forehead and says, “I love you.”

* * *

Doctor Morgan and Nurse Gale walk into the room. “Just wanted to stop by and see how everything went,” Rex says smiling at everyone. “June can you take the children down to the cafeteria for some ice cream while I talk to Thelma and Bil?” he asks Nurse Gale. “Ice cream!” the kid’s exclaim. Nurse Gale takes P.J.’s hand and leads them all out of the room.

* * *

Rex has pulled up a chair to the bedside and looks very seriously at Thel and Bil. “The surgery didn’t go as planned. We weren’t able to get the entire tumor out. We should talk about what some of our other options are.”

* * *

 

 

Circle 5

* * *

\- P.J. is sitting playing with Jeffy’s fire truck.  
\- Jeffy is sitting in the corner, holding his knees and facing the wall.  
\- Dolly is hugging her favourite Doll very tightly and crying.  
\- Billy is sitting next to his dad on the couch, trying to be as grown up as he can, “I miss Mom,” he says, swallowing back a sob.  
\- Bil is slumped on the couch next to him. He hasn’t shaved or changed his clothes in days. His tumbler of scotch is almost falling out of his hand. “Me too Billy,” he sighs, and gulps down the rest of the scotch.

* * *

 


End file.
